Starting Over
by Elc Antion
Summary: My first fic. About Felix.


Ahem. Let us begin with a disclaimer.  
  
WARNING!: "Golden Sun" and "Golden Sun: The Lost Age." are the sole property of Camelot and Nintendo. I do not own the rights, plot, music, characters, or any portion of these games.  
  
-------Chapter 1----------  
  
Walking down the road in the rain, not to mention just after sunset. That's all he was doing right now. Jenna had asked him to do something but he had totally forgotten what. He had been getting very forgetful lately and the townspeople defiantly noticed it. They never really trusted him and he could understand why. Now that he was looking so bothered and troubled they were even more suspicious. But for Felix he really didn't give a damn what they thought. He had bigger concerns on his mind then the thoughts of these people who would sooner shut him out of their town then treat him as one of their own. And it was this feeling, the totally apathy of what people though of him, that made it worse. So day after day Felix became more distant from the town. And as the weeks slowly passed even his companions began to avoid him, all except for 2. Jenna, his sister, was always with him. She promised that she would never lose him again. And the second was Kraden. After all he didn't care how crazy you were. He was a little crazy himself. As much as he put up the face of the apathy inside he was slowly failing. He couldn't live like this. And the true cause of all of this was the fault of one of his companions. That boy. That stupid little...  
  
"Brat!" Felix shouted to himself as he kicked a rock clear across town. He continued his walking not really paying attention to where his feet were taking him. As the boys face entered his mind he was filled with a desire for destruction. He considered all the times they fought together, how easily he could have just let him die. And all his problems would have been solved. If he could just go back and eliminate him before all this happened. He wanted more then anything else for him to feel the pain that he himself felt. Felix often wondered.  
  
(Why was it so easy for him? Why am I ALWAYS on the losing end of fate? What did he EVER do to deserve that?! I am the one who deserves it! I put my LIFE at stake for it!)  
  
Felix cursed to himself as he kept going over the thoughts inside his head. The more he thought, the more he wanted his revenge. He wanted him to suffer.  
  
Before Felix realized it he was standing in front of a house. A house he knew very well. In his maddened state his feet had carried him to the exact place he didn't want to be.  
  
"I've...got to go!" Felix said quietly. Hearing the words in his ears helped reinforce his need to leave. But as he was about to turn the door swung open. And a voice rang out of the house the drove Felix into a form of Primal fury.  
  
"Ok love! I'll be back in a minute!" As the voice stopped the figure turned around to face the door and saw Felix standing there.  
  
"Whoa!" The voice exclaimed. "Scared me out of my mind Felix. How are you doing?"  
  
The blood in his head reached a feverish pitch. He couldn't think anymore. He didn't want to think. For so long he held this back because he didn't want to upset them all.  
  
But he no longer cared.  
  
In the blink of an eye as the blonde friend looked at him smiling Felix's fist clenched and flew straight into him.  
  
*Bam!*  
  
With a sickening smack the companion fell back into the house with his nose bleeding and his face a mess. He hit the ground hard and stopped moving. The noise had alerted the women of the house who came to the door and promptly screamed.  
  
As that scream hit his ears Felix regained his senses. He knew what he had done. He knew there is no going back now. And he knew that his dream had just been shattered. And it was over.  
  
However, luck decided that Felix was past due for some good fortune, due to the rain and time of day the women could not see him. Merely his figure. And she brought her hands foreword to attack this stranger.  
  
Ok maybe luck WASN'T on his side today. From all the time he had seen her he knew this too well. He was stuck as the proverbial "Deer-in-the-headlights" and before he knew it...  
  
"TEMPEST!" The young women screamed. Felix knew no more as the hurricane force winds slammed into his chest and the lightning coursed through his veins. The fact that he was completely unprepared for it made it that much worse and his body was thrown from the house. He felt himself falling through the air very quickly. He knew he was dead. There was no way he could survive this now. His life, his dream and his last chance at happiness were scattered to the winds.  
  
Just before Felix lost consciousness he felt the impact. But it wasn't the crunching and snapping feeling he expected. In fact it was more of a soft blanketing feeling. Like he was surrounded by a cushion that saved him. But then. A horrible feeling. A nameless fear. Something he was sure he knew before. He could feel the fear from so many years ago. And it was just like that time.  
  
No life. No chance.  
  
No Hope.  
  
------------------   
  
Slowly he opened his eyes. He blinked once or twice in the rain. He felt cold, and weak. And as if something inside of him had died. Maybe he did. Was this his version of hell? Leaning up he tried to get his bearings. He was lying on the bank of the river that ran through Vale. It had carried him far from the town but not very far. He could still see the lights of Vale in the distance. He tried to stand. Almost immediately he fell back down, luckily onto the bank and not into the water. As he sat for a few moments he tried to gather his thoughts. He suddenly realized something. He was light. Very light. Confused Felix stood up. Immediately he realized that he didn't hear one thing he always heard. The clang of his sword against his pouch. They always clanged together when he stood up. When he looked down to check he saw that they were both missing.   
  
"I know I had them when I went for the walk. And they were too secure to fall off in the river so that means..."  
  
He heard a scream from the distance. "Bandits."  
  
Then his mind shouted. Why should you help them? You are better off DEAD remember?! Your friends will never accept you again!  
  
And his mind answered as he did.  
  
"Then perhaps it is time to start again. And make a new go of things."  
  
A smile curved on Felix's lips. Now was his chance. A second chance at life. He could do whatever he wanted. He didn't have anyone to hold him back or tell him what he must do or become. For the first time ever his life was his.  
  
He heard the scream again and took of running.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Hey hey little lady? We haven't eaten in a few days. What's say you give us some money for food? Nothing big just EVERYTHING!"  
  
"I told you before! I am not going to give you anything!" With a gust of wind the man fell over and toppled back a few feet. He stood up startled.  
  
"That was a bad move little girl." The bandit responded as he stood up. "Now we will have to take more then just your money. Now we will have a little fun too." He snickered. "And if you cause anymore trouble then we will kill you as well! So just make this easy on yourself and you might enjoy it!" He laughed loudly.  
  
"What sort of man needs friends to attack a helpless lady?" Felix shouted from behind them.  
  
"What the---." The man caught sight of Felix standing on a rock. Completely soaked from head to toe and began laughing. "Well now a fish out of water hmm? Get rid of this guy!"  
  
One of the bandits advanced on Felix. Felix then realized that he had no weapon to defend himself with.  
  
(Ah. Screw subtly! The world is going to be introduced to Adepts! No more of this "cautious" crap!)  
  
And with that Felix held his hand out as a flurry of spikes shot at the man. He was completely impaled on the shards of earth and was left alive slowly dying of blood loss. Felix turned and grinned a sadistic grin at the other two.  
  
"Well? Anyone wanna keep going?"  
  
Not even responding both bandits fled immediately. Felix looked at the man on the ground. He sat there starring at him with contempt in his eyes. Somehow this blood flowing from the man was appealing to look at. And Felix enjoyed even more the look of fear on his face. Suddenly he felt a hand strike his head. He quickly spun around.  
  
"Who the hell!" The girl. Standing there glaring at him.  
  
"I know you can heal him! I know about adepts! If you let him die you will be no better then a common bandit yourself! No warrior acts so maliciously!"  
  
The words of this women pierced Felix's cold skin and healing fire awoke in his hands. The spikes popped out of the man and his wounds closed up. The man, however, was unconscious.  
  
"What kind of warrior are you" She shouted at him. "Who has no regard for human life?!"  
  
"A newborn warrior." He responded.  
  
The girl seemed to stare at him. And finally she sighed.  
  
"Alright. 'Newborn Warrior'" She said with some contempt. "Can you help me?"  
  
"What could you possibly want from a 'Cold blooded killer?'"  
  
She seemed to shrug that off.  
  
"I want an escort to Lama Temple. My sister lives there and I wished to visit her. But these roads are dangerous now. So 'warrior' are you up for the challenge of protecting a lady?"  
  
"Fine." Felix replied. "We can talk payment when we reach Lama Temple."  
  
"Payment?!"  
  
Felix turned and smiled. "I am poor. And I am supposed to escort a lady across a continent or two for free? I think not Miss. May I perhaps have your name?"  
  
"My name..." She halted. "It's been so long since anyone asked me that. My name is Shana." She answered tying her purple hair up in a ponytail again. "Those bandits were very rough." She added. "And what is your name?"  
  
Felix thought for a moment. Was he really starting over? Was this going to be it? Well then he needed a name that fit his new persona. Nothing that sounded like an assassin or a code name. A name that could convincible be real. Suddenly an idea entered his head.  
  
"My name...is Leon." Felix responded, thinking himself the clever one. Felix was dead now. This was truly the time to start over.  
  
"Well then Leon I am not a master tactician" Shana remarked. "But perhaps we should get to Vault before midnight eh?"  
  
(What have I gotten myself into?) Felix thought. Then he sighed and decided to humor her.  
  
"Very well Milady." He replied.  
  
She turned surprised. "So you CAN be polite. What a discovery."  
  
Felix just sighed. (This is going to be a long trip.) He though. And then took the first steps of his new life. 


End file.
